Hunted
by WhiteSheWolf17
Summary: An unknown enemy has conjured up a plan to take over Soul Society by hurting and killing those closest to people. It seems all female Soul Reapers are the target to being hunted down which makes Ichigo and Renji fight to protect Rukia and Allison. But are their attempts futile with new strategic enemies that can't be killed? IchiRuki, GinRan, RenjixOC, KiraxMomo, ToshiroxKarin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:WHiteSheWolf17 Here, this story started out with no plot, Just a back and forth PM Message with Darkkiss15, you know just throwing out ideas, then we thought "This is actually good! Lets Post it" So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Secret A/N: Hi this is Darkkiss15, I also want to add that it goes a little fast, but that was before we established an official plot, so bare with us! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach, just any characters we invent!**

Allison and Rukia were waiting at the house inside the living room much to their dismay. The storm had gotten worse within the hour and the rain was in torrents, hitting loudly against the windows and the thunder rumbling against the sky. Allison was biting her nails,sitting on the edge of the couch and anxiously staring out the window. Rukia was pacing back and forth, arms crossed and head down.

After five minutes of silence, Allison decided to speak up. "I'm sure Ichigo and Renji are fine. It was only a few Hollows. Plus they insisted we stay here and continue to cook dinner."

Rukia gave a huff of anger. "Allison, let's be real we can't cook!" she threw her head up in the air and continued pacing.

Allison tried keeping a level head but she was also worried because she also knew Renji and Ichigo always ran into things head on, never thinking about what they were getting into.

"Well we have to trust them, even if they are complete stupid idiots." She started nibbling on her lips, the worry taking its toll.

Both women looked outside to the pouring rain and waited for their husbands return.

Allison rubbed her hands together, trying to calm her nerves. She gave a sigh and pushed herself up off the couch.

"Well I guess sitting here won't help anything."

Rukia gave Allison a glance and solemnly nodded.

"Okay," Rukia agreed. "I guess I'll take a shower."She turned and retreated down the short hallway to the bathroom.

Allison gave one last worried look out the window then went in to the kitchen. She figured she might as well actually start dinner. The boys were bound to be starving if they came back.

Wait, _if?_

Allison shook her head and continued to cut up the vegetables. _Don't think like that_, she told herself.

_They always come back. Besides, their Spiritual Pressure was strong. They were just taking their time, that was all._

Forty-five minutes later, Allison was pulling the food out of the oven and Ichigo and Renji still weren't home. The rainstorm still hadn't let up. Rukia came into the kitchen, hair blow dried and dressed in one of Ichigo's shirts. She absentmindedly went to the cupboards and began pulling out four plates.

The sudden ring of the doorbell had Allison confused. She wiped her hands on a towel and looked at the click on the stove. Who would be at the door at eight at night? She put the dish towel down and walked to the door as Rukia was setting the table. Without thinking, Allison opened the door and wish she hadn't.

There, stood the one and only, Ulquiorra. Allison's eyes widened in fear and she tried to slam the door shut but he quickly set his foot in the way.

"RUKIA!" Allison yelled at the top of her lungs trying to get the attention of the small Soul Reaper. She once again attempted to close the door but Ulquiorra pushed open the door violently, throwing Allison sprawling across the floor.

"Allison, what hap-" Rukia turned the corner, seeing the scene in front of her.

Ulquiorra's head snapped up and looked at the raven haired woman and his eyes narrowed a fraction as he stepped over the shocked Allison.

"Woman, where is she!?"he demanded as he reached Rukia.

Trying to keep her calm even though she was trembling all over, Rukia looked him in the eye and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"Orihime," he snapped. "She has not returned from her shopping of food, so I searched and where her her Spiritual Pressure ends, so does your husbands. Now tell me everything you know."

"Renji?" Allison whispered in shock from behind,"He's...gone?"

Ulquiorra didn't look at Allison who was still on the floor. She brought her hands together and stood up. "No, that can't be,"she answered her own question to Ulquiorra's back as his attention was to Rukia's. "I could feel their Spiritual Pressure. It was fine!" she argued.

Ulquiorra turned to look over his shoulder. "Have you not been listening?!I JUST said it was gone!"

Rukia sucked in a sharp breath."Ichigo."

In an instant, Ulquiorra flashed his hand out and wrapped it around Rukia's small throat.

"Stop!" Allison lurched forward but his other hand lashed out and shoved against her chest, knocking her off balance and skidding into the door frame where a sickening crack could be heard. She lay in a heap, unmoving. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra kept his attention to Rukia who was gasping for air.

"I can not stay calm any longer," he hissed."Where is Orihime!"

"I-I don't know,"Rukia managed to gasp out. His grip became painfully tighter.

"Then you are no use to me."

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" A blue shock sprung up behind Ulquiorra and hit him full in the back, making him open his hand a fraction that was squeezing Rukia's neck,but it was all Rukia needed to twist out of it and kick him in the shin.

She jumped out of the way as he fell forward.

"Quickly," Allison said, putting her arm down and struggling to stand up. "That sure as hell won't keep him down. We gotta get out of here!"

Rukia nodded her head as she ran past Ulquiorra, who was currently preparing to get up, not even fazed by Allison's previous blast.

Once Rukia reached Allison, she grabbed her hand and pulled her behind he, dashing them both out the door and into the heavy rain. Both breathing heavily they looked around, not knowing where to go.

Then Rukia thought of the perfect place.

She tugged on Allison's hand and yelled at her to follow her, her voice getting lost in the sound of rain and thunder, but Allison knew what Rukia meant.

They flashed stepped the best they could in human form, but ended up running most of the time. Fear was seeping into their veins, not knowing where Ulquiorra was.

Was he in pursuit? Or had he gone to torment someone else?

The better question was, where were Ichigo and Renji? For that matter, where was Orihime?

Rukia and Allison both shoved the idea that they could possibly be dead, the very idea was insane.

Now soaked to the bone, Rukia maneuvered herself and Allison around the city of Karakura, searching for the warehouse that hopefully held their salvation.

Rukia glanced back at Allison and saw that she had blood running down her face, the rain making it runny and fall into her eyes, making it hard for her to see.

"Hold on, Allison we're almost there, I can feel it!" Rukia yelled to her sister by heart and soul.

She gave a smile and nodded and in return shouted, "Just get us the HELL out of this rain! It's messing up my perfect hair!"

Rukia chuckled a bit, thanking the Gods for giving her a friend that could lighten whatever mood.

For what seemed like hours of running aimlessly in the rain, Rukia finally came upon the Warehouse she desired.

She paused and took a deep breath. She and Allison both huffing and puffing from the constant running.

"Rukia! Where are we?!" Allison looked over at her friend and stared at the abandoned warehouse where they now stood.

Both girls were staring to feel exasperation seep into their system as the adrenalin left.

Rukia walked up to the warehouse and pressed her hand on what seemed to be an invisible force.

Allison was completely in shock as her eyes widened.

Rukia then closed her eyes and pooled what little strength she had left and spoke, "Shinji? Anyone? Please tell me you can hear me. It's me, Rukia. We're being followed and Ichigo is missing, please let us in." The exhaustion was apparent in Rukia's voice and clear.

Seconds later, where Rukia's hand lay, orange door-like things appeared and dissolved. Rukia gave a weak smile before looking back at Allison and motioning her to follow.

She did and both entered through the door and then into the warm, dry warehouse.

They looked around and found the faces of ten people. Two faces, ultimately causing the two worn out women to pass out from exhaustion and joy

**A/N: Reviews are ****spectacular**** and They boost our ego! Haha so click that review button below! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hi this is Darkkiss15, I forgot to mention in the other chapter, if you like this story go check out mine on my account! Yes that is all.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.**

"Allison?" Somewhere far away, Renji's anxious voice was breaking through. "Come on, open your eyes. You're gonna be okay. Please, please be okay!"

"Renji, calm yourself. She's fine." Allison knew that voice. It belonged to Kensei. But why was he here? Wait a second, where even was 'here'? She remembered cooking dinner and then-

Ulquiorra. Door. Running. Bleeding. Relief.

Allison slowly opened her eyes. The world seemed fuzzy at first until she heard Renji yell in surprise or happiness, she wasn't sure which. His arms were suddenly around her, pulling her up and crushing her into his chest.

"Ow," Allison said as her bruised face made contact with his naked chest. He pulled back but kept her at arms length.

"Why are you shirtless?" she asked him, squinting. Her head was pounding and she felt completely drained of energy. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a crumbled up bloodied white shirt off the floor. He balled it up and placed it against the right side of her eye where she could still feel a slight sting.

A sad look crossed his face. "You wouldn't stop bleeding."

Allison frowned and brought her right hand up and placed it upon Renji's that was dabbing her wound. "I'm fine." It didn't occur to her if she was saying that to comfort him or convince herself. She sighed, "I _will_ be fine."

Renji nodded and looked away from the blood to her eyes. "What happened to you and Rukia?"

Allison's eyes widened and she tried to scramble up from where she was awkwardly sitting on the

hard, stone floor. "Rukia! Where is she? Is she alright? Is Ichigo with her!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Renji shouted and grabbed her arms, forcing her back down. "You need to rest! Calm down! She's fine! Look," he pointed to the left and Allison turned and saw Rukia, still wet from the rain, sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest and head resting on Ichigo's shoulder with her eyes closed. Ichigo was glaring at anyone who got close to her and had his arms wrapped protectively around her small body.

From what Allison could make out, Rukia had a few bruises here and there. But the most noticeable was a bruise around her throat that resembled Ulquiorra's hand perfectly.

"That bastard!" Allison growled.

Renji cocked an eyebrow at her. "Never heard you use that language before."

"Ulquiorra! He did that to her!" Allison harshly yelled, pointing at Rukia. "He _choked_ her, demanding information on where Orihime was!"

"Orihime?"

Allison turned her attention back to Renji. She slumped down on her knees. "That's right. You don't know. You both were gone! Where the hell were you guys! Rukia and I were left worrying!"

"Right. Well, you wouldn't believe what happened to Ichigo and I. Come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go over to Ichigo and talk it over."

Renji dragged her to where Ichigo and Rukia were and stopped when Ichigo had a good ten feet bubble surrounding him and the still unconscious Rukia.

Allison stood behind Renji and looked at Ichigo, who was glaring slightly at Renji and Allison as they approached them.

"Ichigo, its just us, you know we won't hurt her," Allison spoke carefully. Ichigo's eyes soften a bit and he nodded his head. Allison now lead Renji to where the couple sat and plotted down on the floor, the new arriving couple sat crossed legged in front of Ichigo and Rukia.

"_Sooo_, what the hell happened that you two, you know, disappeared and ended up here?" Allison asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

Ichigo gave a sigh and tightened his arms around Rukia before looking at Allison and starting his tale. "As you know we can get a little over protective." Allison snickered, both men gave her a look and a slight blush graced her face before Ichigo continued.

"Well, as I was saying, I don't exactly want Rukia fighting Hollows right now, especially now that she's pregnant, and Renji wasn't willing to allow you to fight either, so we sorta used that as an excuse. Now that's not really the point. The point is that once we defeated the Hollows we were heading back home when a Senkimon opened and out came Gin, Rangiku, and Toshiro. Rangiku was pretty banged up and Gin and Toshiro weren't great either, so we helped them get to a safe place. We took them to Urahara's. Everything was fine, they were getting healed and were about to tell us what was happening when we're attacked." Allison's eyes widened, taking in the information

"Urahara and Yoruichi took care of it and they told us to take Gin, Rangiku and Toshiro to the Visards where they were sure to be safe. We did the only thing we could and got out. Once we got there we stayed. We tried to go and get you two, in case you got attacked by what attacked us, but _someone_..." He glared at the Visards that were near, "wouldn't let us go." he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Renji realized Ichigo wouldn't say anymore so he continued. "Well anyway, something is happening in the Soul Society, but that doesn't explain why Ulquiorra attacked you two," he finished, his voice becoming strained by the end of the sentence.

Ichigo seemed to revive at the mention of Ulquiorra. He growled, "Which reminds me, I'm going to _kill_ that bastard Ulquiorra when I see him!" he looked back down at Rukia to her neck where the bruises were clearly showing.

"So, Gin, Rangiku, and Toshiro are here?" Allison asked.

"Yes, and I have completed healing all three," came the gentle voice of a very large man by the name of Hachi.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Shinji shouted, "Remember how I told you you can come any time?" He didn't wait for Ichigo to answer and continued, "Well, I didn't mean you could bring your friends you ass!"

"Shinji, shut the hell up!" Ichigo shouted, and turned his attention to the larger man, "Hachi, thank you for healing them. Could you possibly look at Rukia now, and Allison, too?"

The gentle giant bowed his head and approached them. He extended his large hand and Allison took it and replied, "Thank you."

Ichigo picked up Rukia and carried her to a door in the floor that lead to the basement.

Once down there, Hachi approached Allison but she told him she was fine and begged for him to go to Rukia.

He complied and checked Rukia over. Once Hachi was done, Ichigo asked a very important question they all wanted to know, "How is our baby?"

* * *

**A/N: This is WhiteSheWolf17, remember everyone, reviews keep us happy! So please review! And if you have any ideas, please feel free to suggest anything that pops into your head!**

**Click that button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: We hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We unfortunately don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Hachi smiled. "Tougher than most. Although, being five months pregnant, Rukia should be taking it easy. No fighting. _At all_," he advised.

Ichigo nodded. "But...she's okay?"

Hachi put his large hand on Ichigo's shoulder, meeting his concerned gaze. "Your son will be fine."

Ichigo blinked. "Thank you."

"Thank God," Allison breathed. "If anything happened because I opened that damn door-"

"Nothing happened," Renji assured her, "Everything is fine."

"_Fine_!" Allison repeated and gave a laugh of dark humor. "People are getting attacked and we don't know why!" She got up harshly, breathing hard. "I-I have to do _something_!" She stormed off and Renji watched her go.

"Damn," he sighed. Hachi looked confused at her sudden outburst so Renji explained. "She hates being holed up in places feeling useless." Renji looked back at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Wait a second," Rukia said, speaking up for the first time. "You said Gin was here, too?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, why?"

She was about to reply but a strange look crossed her face and she leaned forward, panting, and Ichigo anxiously started rubbing her back. "What is it?" he demanded.

She just shook her head, eyes squeezed shut in obvious pain. "My stomach-" she cut off and whimpered. Ichigo looked completely defeated at hearing Rukia in pain and not being able to do anything about it. The pain seemed to in a few seconds and she exhaled, leaning back into Ichigo's chest as he rocked her self consciously.

"Just rest." He kisses Rukia's head and she closed her eyes.

Renji decided he might as well try and see where Allison ran off to. God only knows what she can get into in a short amount of time. He pulled himself up off the floor and walked away from the couple. He easily sensed Allison's Spiritual Pressure and took off in the direction it was coming from.

It didn't take long to find her, given the limited space of the warehouse.

"Don't you worry, Rangiku," he heard her voice say. "You still look amazing!"

"At least someone sees true beauty!" came Rangiku's reply. "But honestly, Allison, what are _you _wearing! You need to show more cleavage!"

"_What!_ Rangiku, you picked this out for me!" Allison argued.

Renji came into the room to see Rangiku sitting in a chair with bandages wrapped around her body and head. Allison sat in front of her with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, hello there, Renji!" Rangiku called.

He nodded in greeting, glancing around the room. "So where's Captain Ichimaru?"

Allison jumped slightly at the name and Rangiku waved it off. "Wandering."

"_MATSUMOTO!_"

"Oh damn," she whined. "Does he have to yell _now_? My head hurts," she frowned, rubbing her temples. A furious white-haired Soul Reaper walked in.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Renji greeted.

"Lieutenant Abarai," he returned. "I believe we have rested long enough. We need to figure out our new threats."

"But _Captain_," Rangiku complained, drawing out the word before a sharp look from Toshiro silenced her.

"We need to gather everyone together and explain everything."

"Of course," Renji said. "Let's go get Ichigo and Rukia, Allison."

She nodded and they made their way to get Ichigo and Rukia.

Once they reached them, they saw that Ichigo had Rukia's head laying on his lap while they talked about nothing in particular. Ichigo would occasionally brush Rukia's hair back and Rukia would reach the hand that wasn't on her stomach to touch the curve of Ichigo's jaw.

The shirtless Renji and smiling Allison both looked at the couple as they shared their moment, then Renji cleared his throat and the couple blushed and looked at the new two people invading on their intimate moment.

"We'd love to let you two lovebirds have a moment," started Allison.

"But Captain Hitsugaya has requested that we have a mini meeting," Renji continued.

"To see what the hell everyone knows!" Allison finished proudly.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and he down at her.

Once they were done with their silent conversation, Ichigo carefully helped sit Rukia up, then he himself stood and carefully helped his wife stand.

Normally, Rukia would have narrowed her eyes and done so herself, but with the baby and her recent attack she accepted help, much to her husband's delight.

Both standing, Ichigo wrapped his arm protectively around Rukia's waist while she wobbled next to him.

Renji and Allison followed, Renji with his arm around Allison's waist and Allison did the same, but while leaning her head on his shoulder.

It was then that a thought occurred to Renji. "Allison, you haven't got your head check out, have you?"

Allison looked up at him and gave him her eyes of innocence. "Well, I would have but that guy kind of scares me, plus I like seeing you without a shirt," She teased, poking him in his chest. Allison gave him a smile before looking to Rukia and Ichigo.

"Renji?" Allison asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Renji replied, noticing the sudden change in her voice

"Do you think we will ever have kids one day?"

"Of course. One day when the time is right, we can see mini Renji's and Allison's running around," Renji smiled at the thought of having children that looked like his beautiful wife.

"But, Renji I want them now! I know I have to wait nine months and then give birth to them, but Rukia said she loves being pregnant. I want to be a mother, but without all the danger," she sighed. "I don't want to bring a baby into such a horrible world."

Renji looked down at Allison. "It wouldn't matter if we had kids now or later, we would love them with all our heart, right"

"You know I love you with all my heart, you red pineapple of death, right?" The love that shone in her eyes was enough to make Renji's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, and I love you, Allison Leah Abarai," he bent down and kissed Allison on the lips right before they arrived to the meeting that would hopefully inform them of what the heck was going on.

**A/N: Review my darlings! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach**

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Allison walked back to where Toshiro wanted everyone to meet. When they walked into the room there was a long wooden table and twelve chairs. The eight Visards immediately seemed to go to their assigned chairs, leaving four empty chairs. Toshiro seemed content on standing while Ichigo pulled a chair out to Rukia and Renji did the same for Allison and Gin with Rangiku. That left one chair empty that had all three boys eyeing it.

Renji gave Ichigo the "go ahead" nod so he could sit by Rukia while Gin kept his creepy smile plastered on his face. Ichigo nodded in thanks and sat by Rukia. Renji stood behind Allison's chair, hands on either side of the back rest.

"So what the hell is going on?" Shinji demanded

Toshiro glared at him. "If only it was that easy to tell you. This attack seemed completely random and our attacks didn't even make contact. I didn't see the threat and nor did anyone near us."

"An unseen enemy?" Renji asked.

"Is that even possible?" Allison questioned.

"Why wouldn't it be," Gin answered, causing Allison to sink into her seat.

"The Spiritual Pressure was very noticeable," inquired Rangiku.

"It was strong," Ichigo remembered. "But whoever it was could control it. I could feel it one moment and the next it seemed to completely disappear."

"We're missing something here," Toshiro frowned. "An invisible enemy. They couldn't be Soul Reapers."

"Arrancars?" Rukia piped up.

"Goddamnit!" Renji hissed. "It could be _anything_!"

"Well it has to show itself at some point," Allison interjected. "Noting can be significantly invisible at all times."

Hiyori gave a short laugh. "Whoever they are didn't attack us. Maybe they just hate Soul Reapers. They wouldn't be the first."

Gin clenched his fists. "Watch what you say, girl."

"We're the ones protecting your ass!"

"Calm down, Hiyori," Kensei said, although it was apparent he didn't like the situation either. She huffed and turned her attention to the wall.

"If you don't want us here we can find refuge elsewhere," Toshiro suggested.

Lisa was about to reply before the whole building started to shake and groan.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled as pieces from the ceiling started breaking off and landing all around them.

"I don't know what's happening but we can't just stand here!" Renji pulled Allison's chair back just as a huge chunk fell right where she had been. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Rukia!" she yelled, seeing Ichigo simply scooping her up in his arms.

"Put me down, Ichigo!" Rukia complained.

"Shut up, Rukia! You can thank me later!"

The ceiling on the old warehouse was slowly caving in on the fifteen people inside. Ichigo was attempting to maneuver himself and Rukia, who was currently nestled in Ichigo's arms, while Ichigo used his body as a shield.

Renji had Allison by the hand and both were running to the door, laughing like drunken idiots as they avoided the falling debris.

"You idiots!" Hiyori yelled at the laughing couple. "Why the hell are you all laughing! OUR HOME IS BEING DESTROYED AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LAUGH!"

"IT'S FUN!" They both yelled at the same time as they avoided another piece of stone.

"Idiots," Ichigo muttered as he pulled Rukia tighter to himself.

"Agreed," Rukia retorted.

All of a sudden all the debris stopped falling.

Everyone looked up and saw a huge turquoise shield that held back all the falling stone and other things that fell.

Everyone in the room looked over to the gentle giant that was currently preforming Kido to prevent everyone from dying.

"Quickly, everyone into the basement, the sooner I can release this the better," Hachi said in a strained voice while he kept the Kido up.

Kensei, being the closest to the door, opened the hatch. "Lets go, we don't have all day!"

"Kensei, why are you such a meanie! You're not in charge!" Mashiro whined crossing her arms.

Hiyori kicked the girl down the stairs to the basement.

"Well that wasn't very well mannered now was it, Hiyori?" Rose asked as he and Love made their way down.

Hiyori simply grumbled as the rest made their way down the stairs, the last to enter being Hachi, and with that, the building that had become a home was now nothing but a pile of rock.

* * *

**A/N: Review please, give us ideas and get the brain fluids RUNNING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RENJI! -WhiteSheWolf17**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I've said it before -_- -Darkkiss15**

Gin was the first to talk. "Well, great job getting us down here. But now isn't the rock piled _on top_ of us?"

Hiyori screamed in frustration, "We're safe now, aren't we?"

Gin smiled. "Of course not. No one is ever safe."

"There's a comforting thought," Renji grumbled.

"Uh, Ichigo," Rukia said, "you can put me down now."

Ichigo looked down at her and then around, as if making sure the floor wouldn't give away next. He set her down without a word but still firmly held her around her waist.

"Alright," Shinji said, suddenly appearing beside them. "If we walk for a bit we will reach the tunnels and that will lead us out. Lucky for you, we just renovated the place."

"What are we waiting for then?" Allison asked anxiously, obviously not liking the fact that they were under tons of rock and had only one way out. She pulled Renji forward to meet by Shinji. "Lead the way, please."

"Stay close," he advised and began walking forward. Hiyori shoved between people to get ahead of him.

"It looks like it gets pitch black," Renji stated, nervously looking at the remaining Visards.

"Afraid of a little darkness?" Love smirked as he and Rose walked forward.

"No," Renji answered at the same time Allison whispered, "A bit."

"I'll bring up the rear," Hachi volunteered.

"Oh, by all means, me too," Gin smirked striding behind everyone. "I wouldn't mind having a chat with you while we walk."

"Oh, that's lovely," Allison grumbled. "Right where I can't see you." Suddenly, she felt a quick tap on her right shoulder and she spun, seeing Gin leaning toward her with an amused expression.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Allison laughed nervously. "No."

He opened his eyes and gazed at her. "Liar."

Allison's eyes widen as Renji puts his hand on her back and steers her by Ichigo and Rukia.

Renji gave a sigh of irritation as he saw his young, playful wife run up ahead to annoy the couple ahead of them.

He shook his head softly and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest.

Up ahead, Ichigo was listening to Rukia and Allison have a very specific and seemingly important conversation on whether or not Chappy the Bunny was better with or without a pink ribbon.

Then there was a deep rumble.

It lasted for a few seconds and just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. Everyone stopped and looked around, looking for anything unusual. All side conversations came to a stand still.

"Hey, Shinji!" Ichigo called. "What the hell was that?"

He turned to look at Ichigo. "We must not stop."

"What aren't you telling us!" Ichigo demanded.

"Don't fall behind!" Hiyori shouted from the front of the group. Ichigo groaned inwardly and picked up his pace, pulling Rukia along with him.

Small rocks and pebbles could be heard being shuffled and rolled under feet and caused echoes to bounce off the cold, stone walls. It seemed to be getting colder and colder as the group ventured deeper into the black tunnels.

Slowly, conversations seemed to bubble.

"How much further?" Rangiku asked, after an hour of walking.

"We should be reaching the end soon," Shinji answered. Suddenly, a terrible groaning reached everyone's ears. The rumble from earlier seemed to be back. A rock from the ceiling fell and clattered loudly against the ground, two feet in front of Ichigo and Rukia. A second rock followed, dropping right next to Rangiku.

"Rocks are falling again!" Allison cried, dodging a large rock that descended right over her head. Renji's eyes widen and he surges forward to meet her. Ichigo hovers over Rukia, protecting her from the falling stone. Gin breaks away from the back and runs forward to Rangiku, knocking her forward as another rock juts out and ends up landing on his back. The breath rushes out of his lungs and he staggers forward.

"Gin!" Rangiku puts her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

He grins, "Ran, do you always worry?"

Soon rocks were falling three at a time and the group was narrowly missing them.

"Enough of this!" Lisa stated. "Let's just run for it! We can't be far!" She didn't wait to see if anyone agreed before she ran forward. Everyone else followed pursuit.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia. She sighed and nodded. He picked her up and ran with her.

"Did...did you guys just feel that?" Allison's voice piped up. "That Spiritual Pressure."

"I didn't feel anything," Hiyori grumbled.

"It was a split second. If felt strange."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about at the moment!" Love shouted, swiftly moving out of the way of another rock.

"...Okay," Allison mumbled uneasily.

"There!" Lisa pointed forward to the mouth of the tunnels. "I hear the rain! Just a few more feet and we are out!" she promised.

"Thank God," Allison mumbled. A faint light seemed to peak ahead and gave little light. "I see it!"

Everyone ran a bit quicker and the lighting gave much needed guidance to where they were running.

"Whoa, stop! _Stop!_" Rose screamed and the front group came to a stand still. Allison and Renji were forced to stumble to a stop, causing her to almost topple over Gin.

"What...the hell!" Ichigo panted.

"There's someone at the mouth," he replied. Renji strained his head to get a good look over everyone's heads. Sure enough he saw a silhouette of a person. He immediately reached down for his sword.

Allison looked up at him. "Should I get out of my gigai?"

"No," Renji kept his eyes ahead on the intruder. "You and Rukia will not get involved." He finally met her eyes. "Promise me that."

"I-" _How could he ask me that?_ Allison thought. Of course Rukia couldn't get involved with her being pregnant. But her? She was fully capable.

"Allison," Renji waited for her answer.

She nodded. "I'll stay out of it until it gets serious."

Renji sighed. He expected nothing less of her. She would never_ not_ contribute to a fight. He quickly kissed the top of her head and then averted his eyes forward.

"Damn," Rukia muttered.

"Don't think you can get involved, Rukia," Ichigo gritted through his teeth. He set her down and pulled out Zangetsu. "You heard them. You can't risk it with you being pregnant."

Rukia placed her hand on her baby bump. "I wouldn't risk it. And I'll hold Allison back, too," she directed the last part to Renji.

"He brought company," Lisa said. Sure enough, five more shadows joined the one.

"They aren't making any move to fight us," Rangiku said.

"Doesn't mean they are any less dangerous," Gin advised her.

"I'll go first," Toshiro gripped his sword and walked forward.

"Captain!" Rangiku reaches her hand out as if to stop him.

Mashiro ran back to where Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Allison were standing She skidded to a stop in front of Renji and cocked her head to the left and giggled, "Why are you naked!"

Renji frowned, "I'm...not."

"You are!" she argued.

He sighed, "Listen kid, I just don't have a shirt on and now isn't the time to argue."

She clenched her fists together and kicked him in the shin.

"Hey!" He gripped his leg in discomfort. "What the-"

"_Renji!_" Allison yelled. He turned to see her a few feet away from him, surrounded by shadows that loosely resembled people closing in around her. Renji growled and ran to meet her, pulling out Zabimaru. He was about to swing down and cut through the thick black smoke-like shadow people when someone in the front of the group screamed.

"Lisa!" Shinji ran to meet her. She, too was getting engulfed by the Shadow People.

"What's happening!" Ichigo demanded as the figures began to circle him and Rukia.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku called as they swarmed her. Renji followed and cut down one of the figures by Allison. It seemed to disperse for a few seconds but then returned just as quickly.

"What do I do!" Allison cried, backing away but failing to get away from them. They glided closer to her and began to latch onto the the exposed skin. She screamed in pain as it made contact.

"What! _What!_" Renji shouted in defeat, trying to get through to her but getting nowhere. He couldn't see her with all the shadows.

"It's burning me!" she cried. Angry, red welts began forming on her exposed skin when it dropped off from getting struck by Renji's blade.

"What is this!" Love shouted over the woman's screams of pain.

"Gin!" Rangiku cried as the Shadow People latched themselves onto her.

The whole time Ichigo kept maneuvering around Rukia, making sure nothing touched her.

"Ichigo!" she screamed as the Figures descended above her, dripping down to meet her like wax.

"_No!_" Ichigo shouted as it made contact. The smell of burning flesh hit his nose and he angrily slashed through the black form. Rukia gasped as it dropped from her skin and fell against Ichigo.

"It's absorbing our spiritual pressure!" Hiyori screamed as the shadows latched on her and she savagely fought for her freedom.

"It's their doing!" Toshiro pointed to the six figures still standing motionless at the front of the cave. "_Bankai!_"

Kensei, Rose, Ichigo, Love, Hachi and Gin wasted no time in following along.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME FASTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not much to say hope you enjoy!

Now in Bankai, the men looked at the women who were the only ones that were getting attacked by the shadow-like Hollows.

They stood helplessly, watching their loved ones and comrades fight the shadow that dripped and warped, making it impossible for the women and men to make any advances.

"Renji!" Allison screamed in pain and panic as she seemed to be sinking into the ground.

"Allison! Hold on!" he readied his sword, "Howl! Zabimaru!" The sword extended and shot out right through the glow of Hollows and evidently managed to cut Allison.

"THE HOLLOWS YOU IDIOT, NOT ME!" Allison yelled at her husband as he helplessly watched as they started swallowing his wife.

The others soon realized this, Toshiro tried to freeze them but they didn't seemed affected.

No matter what they did there was no stopping them from making their advances.

Hiyori, Lisa, and Mashiro tried to pull on their masks, but that only fueled the Hollows and they sunk further into the ground.

Gin, after seeing that zanpakutos were useless, reached his hand out to grab Rangiku. He ignored the burning and pulled.

"Gin!" Rangiku yelled, "Let go!" she was already down to the waist in the hole created by the Hollows.

"No, Ran-chan, I'm getting you out," he pulled but was then attacked from behind.

He let go of Rangiku for an instant, but that was enough for her to slip further into the hole.

The shadows then swirled around each other to create a massive Hollow that Gin now faced.

At the other end of the cave, Ichigo was doing much of the same as he attemepted to reach and pull out Rukia.

"No, not her," a voice echoed through the cave and like oil repelling from water, the shadows seperated themselves from Rukia, who collapsed to the ground. She immediately curled around her swollen stomach, protecting their unborn child.

Ichigo then immediately ran to her and made sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, now go and help the others you huge idiot." She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

Having an inner conflict he huffed out a sigh, scowled and then got up and went to aid Renji in his attempt to save Allison.

"Renji! How can I help?" Ichigo asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I don't know, nothing is working! We reach in we get burned, we use our swords it goes through, the only thing we haven't tried is kido, but I can't use kido and neither can you, and I have a feeling that it wouldn't work anyway. It's like fighting water, or a puppet!"

"Then we need to find the puppet master!" Toshiro yelled to them having heard their conversation.

"Then what the HELL do we do right now?" Kensei yelled.

"It appears we cannot do anything right now." Hachi said in a calm voice that dripped with sadness and helplessness.

The men stood silent for a while before the despair seeped into their bones.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Ichigo yelled to no one.

"COME OUT YOU COWARD!" Renji yelled.

The cave was once again dark as the women finally gave in to the inevitable and disapeared into the ground.

Renji went to the place where Allison once was and Ichigo ran back to Rukia, who had her Zanpakuto released.

Toshiro, Gin, Hachi, Rose, Love, and Kensei all had a look of despair as they looked at the places where their comrades had disappeared.

Kensei gave a grunt, "Looks like no one is at the mouth of the cave anymore."

"That's because no one was even there to begin with," Toshiro stated. "It was an illusion, trick of the shadows. A distraction."

Love crossed his arms and glanced around the cave that was now half empty. "Wherever the women went, at least they are armed. That has to count for something." No sooner had the words left his mouth when black pools seemed to pop up from the ceiling of the cave. Renji's eyes were transfixed at the one over his head where he could have sworn he saw a glint of silver and a deep blue. It looked just like...

"Move!" Rose shouted, shoving Renji to the side as the black pool expanded and a sword came crashing out and falling to the floor. Four more followed suit, dropping by Gin, Shinji, Rose, and Kensei.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the sword that lay at Renji's feet. "Th-that's-"

Renji swallowed and picked up the silver sword with a deep blue hilt where two crow feathers dangled from a silver chain. "Sairento-shi."

Ichigo groaned and looked over at the sword that Gin held. "Then that's-"

"Haineko," Gin confirmed.

"They're defenseless," Rukia choked out and immediately, all eyes landed on her.

"Why the hell didn't they take her," Shinji growled out and stalked forward. Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia and glared at him.

"Watch it."

"I think that is something we would all like to know," Gin put Rangiku's sword on his other hip. "don't ya think? Why didn't they want you, Rukia-chan?"

"I may have an answer to that," a new voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo gasped out, eyes landing at the man that stood in the opening of the cave.

The man smirked, "Figures you would find trouble."

"How did you find us?" Renji demanded.

"Didn't I tell you and Ichigo to come here? My, my, it seems those Hollows messed with your head."

Shinji stepped forward. "Just what is it you know?"

Urahara tipped his hat. "This wouldn't be the place to discuss." With that, he turned his back and began to walk away, pulling out an umbrella to shield himself from the pouring rain.

Renji balled his fists up and followed the man with Rose and Gin following. Ichigo sighed and Rukia absentmindedly wrapped her arm around his neck and he picked her up.

"You guys can go with him," Kensei said from the back. "I'm going to figure this out another way." Hachi, Shinji, and Love followed him as they walked out of the cave and went in the opposite direction. Rose looked back and forth between the two groups, silently debating which to go with.

"We must hurry," Urahara called and Rose silently left with Kensei's group.

"Well that's all the Visards," Ichigo mumbled.

"We don't need them anyways," Gin said.

"Hey! You wouldn't happen to have another umbrella, would you!" Renji shouted to Urahara who stayed silent but picked up his pace.

Soon they were jogging and ended up at Urahara Shop in a few minutes.

"In you go!" Urahara held open the door as everyone ran inside. The wooden floor was quickly gathering with water from their wet clothes. Urahara closed his umbrella and shut the door, completely dry.

"You all look like drenched kitties," he joked. Renji frowned and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Now, then-" he was interrupted by running footsteps and a woman ran into the room with a panicked look on her face."Kisuke!" she yelled, pushing through Ichigo and Rukia.

"What is it, Yoruichi?" Urahara demanded with a concerned look on his face.

"It's Soi Fon! All the women in Soul Society are gone!"

* * *

A/N: DU N DUN DUNNNNNNN

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you MEAN all the women in Soul Society are gone!" Toshiro shouted, his lagoon eyes widening.

"I mean that most, if not all the women have disappeared" Yoruichi replied.

"Even Captain Unohana?" Renji questioned.

"No, she, Isane, and vice-captain Nemu have managed to survive the ordeal," Yoruichi imformed the group.

There was silence before Gin questioned, "Do ya have any idea who's behind this?" The man's face grew serious and he opened his eyes, revealing his striking river blue eyes.

"As of right now we have no leads, but we have reports that were given by men that were there at the kidnaping of other women in the Soul Society and the descriptions given turns us to a man named Watanabe Akuma. A few years ago he was charged with treason when he attacked Captain Unohana. After that incident, Akuma disappeared without a trace. Until now," Urahara looked up from under his hat and looked at the faces.

"He attacked Captain Unohana? Why? I always found her to be, well you know, peaceful," Ichigo spoke.

"Turns out that he is very sexist, and believes women should not be Soul Reapers. He belives that women are beneath men," Yoruichi said with disgust.

"He's scum," Renji spit out.

Yoruichi's golden eyes landed on him for a second before looking to the empty space on his right, her eyes narrowing. "I see you guys weren't lucky after all. Although," she glanced at Rukia. "you seemed to be able to escape. How?"

"I don't think they wanted me," she replied. "I don't see why. I was the most vulnerable of them all."

"You're pregnant." It was the simple truth but what Yoruichi added seemed to explain it, "with a boy."

"Those Hollows were only after females," Ichigo repeated. "And you're not all female...if that makes sense."

Rukia shook her head. "No, it does."

"But still," Toshiro contemplated, "it's an unborn male. Does it make much of a difference?"

"Not unless their commands were that ground pounded into their heads," Renji suggested.

"This 'Akuma' must've really wanted the plan to work," Gin said and a sad look crossed his features, "and he succeeded."

"Alright," Ichigo looked at Yoruichi. "So you were just in Soul Society. Who are all the females that are missing?"

"You want me to list them ALL?"

"Yes!" Renji and Ichigo said together, Ichigo continuing, "we need to know."

"Okay, okay," she agreed. "As far as I know it's Soi Fon, Nanao, Momo, and various others I never learned the names for. I can see that Rangiku and Allison are captured as well."

"No," Toshiro gasped out. "not Momo!"

Yoruichi gave him a solemn look.

"The Visard women also," Ichigo remembered.

"And Orihime," Rukia interjected.

Gin cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting. She isn't even a Soul Reaper. Why would he go for her?"

"She's affiliated with Ulquiorra," Ichigo answered.

"Hm. Doesn't mean anything."

"Gah!" a shout of anger made Rukia jump slightly and Renji punched the nearest wall. "Enough with the talking! While we are standing here they could be dying!"

"I don't think Akuma would do anything rash. It seems to just be a warning," Yoruichi tried to reason.

"Goddamnit! No one can know for sure!" he ranted. "Someone has to know something! This bastard is going to pay! Captain Kurotsuchi has to have something up his sleeve!"

"I take it we are going to Soul Society?" Gin asked.

"Hell yeah!" Renji answered.

Toshiro sighed. "Very well." And he began to open a Senkimon

Urahara tipped his hat. "Good luck."

Ichigo turned to look back as Toshiro and Renji stepped through. "You're not coming with?"

"I think I'll be needed here. I'll even Have a quick chat with your father about all this. All the help we can get the better."

Ichigo's face suddenly paled. "You don't think this Akuma bastard will go after Karin and Yuzu...right?"

He sighed. "I don't want to say no. He's capable of anything."

Ichigo seemed torn. "Well I can't just leave them!"

"Ichigo," Rukia grabbed his hand. "It would probably be better for everyone if I stayed behind. I can watch over Karin and Yuzu."

"I can't leave you behind either!"

"It'll be better," she tried to reason. "Remember, I'm not suppose to fight being pregnant. What if something happens?"

"Rukia-"

Gin cleared his throat, walking up to the Senkimon. "Just let her go already. It isn't wise for this gateway to be open so long."

Rukia nodded and gave Ichigo a little push.

He bit his lip, clearly not liking what was happening. "Yoruichi-san, could you walk Rukia to my house, please?"

Rukia smiled and Yoruichi gave a curt nod. "I'll even stay a bit. My cat form will come in handy."

"Thank you," Ichigo told her and quickly kissed Rukia. "I'll be checking up on you very soon."

"Okay, now go, Strawberry."

He smirked, "Got it, Midget. Take care of yourself and my sisters."

"I will," she told his back as he stepped through the Senkimon and it quickly shut behind him, cutting her off of Soul Society and his very presence.

I hope I made the right decision, Rukia thought gravely.

Ichigo, Renji, Captain Hitsugaya and Gin would be in Soul Society in only a matters of seconds. They would be safe there. She would be safe here, watching over Karin and Yuzu. But she didn't know the half of it. In Soul Society, captains and lieutenants were being dispatched, running frantically around trying to gather all the remaining women first and put them in lockdown to prevent anymore from being captured. In Karakura Town, a girl's screams broke through the night. Somewhere, another woman Soul Reaper was hunted down and taken. And in the midst of it all, somewhere, Momo Hinamori was begging for her life.


	8. Chapter 8

."Ladies, please calm down, everything will be okay if everyone just calms down," Captain Unohana stated in a motherly tone while trying to get the attention of the remaining women in Soul Society who were now in lock down until the culprit was apprehended.

"Captain Unohana, ma'am, it appears that they are unresponsive to your pleads of relaxations, should I intervene?" the quiet lieutenant of squad twelve, Nemu Kurotsuchi asked as her right arm extended, turning into a rapidly spinning drill.

"That won't be necessary Lieutenant Nemu, Lieutenant Yachiru, if you would please," at the mention of her name, the pink-haired lieutenant peaked her head from Unohana's right shoulder and giggled before proceeding.

Taking a deep breath, the young lieutenant opened her tiny lips and with a large voice yelled, "ATTENTION!" With that, every head in the large room turned to the five women that held the highest position of power. The looks on their faces seeming as if they had only noticed them at that second.

Captain Unohana smiled, "Now ladies, I know that in this situation it is completely rational to be scared or confused, maybe even angry. I know that we are not all from the same squad, but the few of us remaining must join together to stay alive and become stronger. We are women surviving and fighting in a man's world, but that did not stop us, because women are powerful and strong just as any man. So I ask you now, will you all train with me? We will become stronger so we can face the menace that has a grudge against us women. So let us not be afraid, let us be strong as we grow to hold the positions we deserve to have." Through the entire speech, the captain kept the smile on her face and her poster high.

"So will you join me?"

"Hai!" came the unison response of the women.

"Thank you, now please, gather into groups and begin practicing meditation with your Zanpakuto."

With that said, the female foot soldiers turned into groups and began mediation, while Captain Unohana, Lieutenants Nemu, Isane, and Kusajisha, with the tag along of Isane's little sister, Kiyone gathered to have a meeting concerning their predicaments.

"Captain, why is it that we are under lock down in the barracks of Squad Eleven?" Isane asked her captain.

"From what I was told we will not be staying here for long, our location will be changed frequently until Division Twelve can come up with some way to stop the things that are attacking and swallowing women." They all turned to Nemu, whose ever stoic face looked back.

"Captain Mayuri said that it was most puzzling, the effects and such. That, and the fact that they are in complete control by one being."

"So we can't stop them?" Kiyone asked, her voice filled with fright.

"No, as of right now, all we have is hope that we can find the solution and fast." Unohana looked around at the girls that were meditating, "I fear the kido that surrounds us will not be enough to hide our Spiritual Pressure."

The Lieutenants said nothing as they silently gazed out at the remaining women.

Tell us what you think!

~Darkkiss15 & WhiteSheWolf17


	9. Chapter 9

\ ~ \ ~ \ ~ \

Rukia sighed as she entered Ichigo's old room. It still had the same appearance as it did when he was in his high school years. His bed still sat in the back corner with his desk to the right. Although most of his possessions were now in their own house. Rukia couldn't quite grasp the fact that he moved out of here four years ago at the age of eighteen and they got married three years after. And here they were, about one and a half years later and she was already five months pregnant.

It wasn't that she was angry she was pregnant; she just figured it wouldn't be this soon. She wanted to continue her goals in Soul Society and concentrate on all things important. When she received the news from Captain Unohana, she was first stunned, thinking it would upset Ichigo that he would be a father so soon. But to her surprise, he was ecstatic and helped her throughout the whole process. The first people they told were Renji and Allison who married a year before them. Rukia wanted to hold off from telling Byakuya and Ichigo, a bit to overjoyed, agreed. But word soon spread and Rukia thought it to be more respectable to tell him herself. And that's just what she did.

It wasn't that he was upset or disappointed with the fact that he soon would be related in some way to Ichigo and Rukia's child. When Ichigo told Byakuya that he was marrying Rukia...that was when Byakuya was a bit disappointed, but even he had to admit that he saw it coming. So the news of his sister's pregnancy a year later didn't surprise him and he wished her the best of wishes and to stay healthy and if they were to need anything to let him know.

Rukia eased herself down on the edge of the bed and frowned. It had been five days since Ichigo and the others left for Soul Society and no word had been given to her about how it was going. Not even a Hell Butterfly. She had no idea if they even found any evidence as to where Allison and Rangiku were taken. Or if they were even alive.

No... EVERYONE was fine. They had to be. She would know if someone died. She would feel it. And here she was, stuck here. She wished she could help!

A sudden weight seemed to materialize beside her, so light it went almost unnoticed but Rukia still succeed in giving a small jump.

"What do you think you're doing?" a masculine voice stated. Rukia's eyes landed on the black cat that sat beside her.

"What are you talking about?" she defended.

Yoruichi gave a flick of her tail. "You're sulking. You think you're a deadweight in this whole mission, but you are not. You are here to watch over Ichigo's sisters and protect them. Without you here, they would be defenseless."

Rukia opened her mouth to speak when a light knock on the closed door was heard. "Rukia-chan?"

"Stay quiet," she told the cat as she went to open the door to reveal Yuzu. Since it's been a number of years, Yuzu and Karin's appearances haven't changed to dramatically now that they are both seventeen. Yuzu was still growing her hair out to her shoulders and Karin kept her black hair in a medium high ponytail.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes," Yuzu explained. "I'm sure you're starving with the baby and all," she laughed.

"Of course," Rukia unconsciously put a hand to her slightly protruding stomach. Even though we was five months she only appeared to be around three because of her small body. "I'll be right down."

Yuzu gives her a bright smile before leaving down the hall and knocking on Karin's door.

"I think your free to go now, Yoruichi," Rukia turned her attention to the cat who, in turn, nodded.

"I'll go and visit Kisuke and see if anyone or anything has sprung up." She turned toward the open window where a slight breeze blew the green curtains apart, revealing the darkened sky and various streetlights lining the road.

"Be careful. I know you can take care of yourself but women are still being taken and it doesn't seem to matter how skilled they are." Rukia didn't need to give Soi Fon as an example as Yoruichi's feline eyes seemed to darken.

"I know. But I will be safe in this form. At first glance I'm simply a cat. And when I talk I'll be taken as a man so there shouldn't be any need to worry. I'll be fine." With that, she hopped out of the window and disappeared from sight.

Rukia flicked the light off and walked into the hallway. Karin was just opening her door when Rukia walked past it.

"Rukia, give me the truth."

Karin's sudden statement surprised Rukia and had her stop mid-step.

"Wh-"

"Don't!" Karin stopped her. "I know you know where my brother actually is. You only told us that he was away for work but that's just it. That's ALL you tell us. I know there's more so what exactly is he doing?"

That was true. When Rukia showed up at the Kurosaki Clinic five days ago, she told Isshin the truth, all of it. She felt that even though Karin and Yuzu know about Soul Reapers and such, they didn't need to be burdened with the whole truth. So she fell back on saying that he was doing a very important job in Soul Society and should be expected back in a few days. But a few days passed already. He was reaching six days and Rukia realized that her half-truth would only keep them at bay for three. So she complied.

"Right. Okay," Rukia was forming words in her head to try and explain it as easily as possible and straight to the point. "Ichigo is on a mission trying to catch a certain person who is hunting down and taking all women Soul Reapers. A bunch of our friends were already taken and Ichigo thought it to be wise for me to stay here since I can't fight in my condition." Rukia didn't see the point in telling her that part of the reason was to watch over Karin and Yuzu because she knew Karin would take offense, and _why shouldn't she!_ Rukia thought. I wouldn't want anyone to think I couldn't take care of myself either!

"I see," Karin put a finger to her chin. "It's been more than a few days though. This must be very severe."

"Life changing," Rukia quietly agreed.

Karin sighed. "Well, thanks for telling me."

Rukia only nodded and they both began to walk down the stairs.

_Ichigo...please be okay._

_**A/N: There you have it! A serious turn of events is on its way! IMPORTANT: The 10th reviewer will get a Bleach one-shot dedicated to them! Just let me know your pairing of choice and the plot! The reviewer can be one that has reviewed before and you can review 7 times in a row to get the prize! Go for it!**_

_**~WhiteSheWolf17**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They mean a lot and inspire us to write more! I feel astounded that this story has passed 1,000 views! You guys rock!******

**Thank you to the people who are following: Cecilia Haunt, KrAzI JaY, Supergirl98, Tatiana-Azuma, ichiruki4ever, and punkagumon!******

**Thanks to Tatiana-Azuma and punkagumon for favoring!******

**And thanks to those who reviewed: Tatiana-Azuma, Tiff, Cecilia Haunt, and the guests!******

**Remember, reviews help with future chapters!****  
**

In Soul Society there was a Captain's meeting, minus Unohana, who was with the rest of the women that remained, though the Captains were joined by Renji, Ichigo, and Urahara.

"What the hell do you mean you have no idea where they could be?!" Ichigo yelled to the current captain of Squad Twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"It's quite remarkable really, it appears that the Hollow-like shadows simply disappear. I wish to study them further," he mused as the rest of the captains shivered inwardly at the thought.

"Silence!" an authoritative voice boomed, ultimately silencing all conversation. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the Head Captain. "I am deploying a private squad to go and search every inch of Hueco Mundo to be sure that they are not being held captive there. This is a capital one offense against the Soul Society directly and I will not tolerate such threats. Captain Hitsugaya, you will lead the group. Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Ichimaru, as well as Lieutenant Abarai and anyone of your choosing, leave now," The Head Captain ordered and the men bowed and flash stepped out of the room.

Ichigo cursed himself as he ran out of the meeting. Six days had passed. Six days! He wanted to leave the second day and check on her and make sure everything was fine but all the Senkimons were in lock down and no one was even allowed to open one. He desperately hoped that Urahara and Rukia informed his old-man of the tragedy so he would have an even more careful eye on the twins and Rukia. All he needed was a few more days. Just a few to find them all.

Mulling everything over with worry had Ichigo not thinking about his surroundings until a familiar reiatsu started to engulf him.

No! He thought. I can't deal with him now!

Ichigo stopped running as Byakuya Kuchiki stepped out of nowhere it seemed and placed his hand on Senbonzakura.

**/ ~ / ~ / ~ /**

"We'll help you."

Renji looked from Hisagi and Kira, his two most trusted friends and felt a bit of weight being lifted off his shoulders at the offered help.

"Alright," he couldn't help but smile.

"You have her sword?" Kira asked, pointing to Renji's right hip.

Renji sighed, his grip on it tightening ever so slightly.

"Are you going to carry it the whole time?" Hisagi carefully asked.

"Yes. She'll need it when we rescue her," Renji answered.

They nodded, not knowing what to say on such a touchy subject.

"Who all volunteered?" Kira questions.

"Captain Hitsugaya is gathering Ikkaku and Yumichika. As far as I know, Captain Ichimaru has disappeared. Captain Zaraki insisted on coming to find a good fight. Ichigo has some ties to some people in Hueco Mundo so once we arrive there, we'll try and find them."

Hisagi crossed his arms, "It sounds like good odds. I have some men that will go also."

Kira stepped forward. "You said they were taken six days ago. Let's get a move on. The faster we get there, the faster I can find Momo.

**/ ~ / ~ / ~ /**

Byakuya Kuchiki was not pleased. And it clearly showed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he stated, pointing the tip of his blade to Ichigo. "It will be wise to answer truthfully. Where is Rukia?"

In times like these, Ichigo figured the less words he spoke, the better. "Safe."

Byakuya didn't miss a beat. "Where?"

"At my father's house."

His eyes darkened. "Unprotected?"

"Yoruichi-san is with her." Damn, he realized and mentally kicked himself. The one person Byakuya despises is the one protecting Rukia.

"I see," he replied evenly, putting his sword back and turning away.

"Hold on," Ichigo started forward to meet him. "Where are you going?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Like hell! If it has to do with Rukia it IS my concern!"

Byakuya looked at him with level eyes. "Very well. I'm sending some of the Stealth Force to better protect her. You will not interfere."

Cheeky bastard, Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Fine."

Byakuya didn't reply as he walked away.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned, spotting Renji along with Hisagi, Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Gin, various others, and...

Ichigo gulped as he saw the man with the eye patch.

"Kenny!" The little pink-haired girl that was perched on his back pointed at Ichigo with a huge smile. "It's Ichi-kun!"

"Well, well," the man gave a menacing smile. "What do you say, Ichigo? It's the perfect day for a fight!"

"What the hell! It's the absolute worse day for one! There are far worse things we have to focus on!" Ichigo argued.

"You two can fight later," Renji said. "Right now we're heading to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo gave a curt nod before realizing something and debating if he should bring it up in front of all the Captains and such.

Ah, screw it, he thought looking to Renji. "Uh, before we go, would it be possible if I make a quick stop to the World of the Living? I just...I feel like something isn't right there."

Renji gave an almost inaudible sigh. "Sure, I'll join you."

"Strange," Toshiro mentioned. "That's where Captain Ichimaru went."

"What?" Renji questioned.

"Why would he be there?" Ichigo related.

"Well," Hisagi voiced, "I guess we'll just run into him there."

"Seems like it," Kira agreed.

Ichigo shook his head and walked off to the side. "Alright then. Renji, Shuuhei, Kira, let's go," he ordered.

Renji scoffed and walked up to him, "Get over yourself, who made you the leader!"

He ignored the red-head and looked to Toshiro. "We'll meet you guys in Hueco Mundo soon."

"Hurry, Kurosaki," Toshiro replied and lead his group in the opposite direction.

"Damn," Renji rubbed the back of his neck. "It feels like we're splitting up with the Visards again."

"Don't remind me," Ichigo grumbled and stalked forward. "Renji, open a Senkimon."

"There you go again," he grumbled but did as he was told. The gateway came into view and they stepped through.

**/ ~ / ~ / ~ /**

It was dark when they stepped foot in the Living World. Street lamps lined the road and a few puddles of water filled the streets.

So it rained again, Ichigo couldn't help but think.

"I take it we're going to your house," Renji guessed.

"The Clinic," he corrected.

Ichigo lead and the others silently followed, swords out and ready just in case. Ichigo knew Rukia was fine. He just needed to see her before he left for Hueco Mundo. He was sure the twins were bugging and pestering her about when he would come back. He figured by now they already knew the whole truth behind it. Rukia always had a tendency to cave and tell them whatever they desired.

"Izuru!" a sudden voice drawled. "I can see ya shakin' from up here."

They all stopped in their tracks and looked up to the roofs of the houses.

"C-Captain Ichimaru!" Kira called. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer but landed down next to the group. "I could ask ya the same thing," his eyes landed on Ichigo, "Checking up on Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Then in the next second they widened and he heard Kira gasp. That reiatsu...it belonged to-

"Momo!" Kira shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter was written by Darkkiss15! Enjoy! And please review. This story is pretty lonely.**

~ / ~ / ~ / ~

They took off in the direction Momo's reiatsu was pounding throughout the night air. Ichigo pushed himself faster, needing to see her to believe it. If she got out—escaped—someone else had to of also.

"There!" Kira shouted, pointing ahead to a crumpled form laying on the ground.

"Is that you Izuru?" Momo strained to ask from the ground where she lay.

Kira and the rest of the group crowded around the wounded Momo, but only Kira and Toshiro fell to their knees in front of the girl.

"Yeah, it's me, Momo, hold on, we're going to take you to safety and heal you, okay?" Kira hurriedly said.

"No, my time is short, so you have to listen to me. Shiro-chan? Are you here? I—I can't tell," Momo's weak eyes looked around and it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm right here, Momo, what is it, and what do you mean you don't have much time?" Toshiro didn't have it in him to tell the girl not to call him Shiro-chan. Not now, not when she was bleeding out into the street.

"Remember that summer, where Granny, you, and I were walking to the watermelon patch for the first time? Do you remember what game we were playing?"

Toshiro thought back to the first time he and his misfit family walked to the watermelon patch and remembered instantly, "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I think we should play in Hueco Mundo. What do you say?"

Toshiro's eyes widened in realization. "I think that's a great idea, Momo."

"Good, I hope you win." She then turned to Kira. "I hope you play also, Izuru because I really want you to win." Momo then finally turned away from the two men and looked around for the silver haired man that she was looking for.

"Captain Ichimaru," Momo weakly called, "Here. Rangiku told me to give you this and told me to tell you that she wants a new one when she gets back." Gin ran to the girl and grabbed the hand that was weakly raised.

Gently, she opened the hand to reveal pink material that was torn on the edges, but otherwise untouched.

"Ya tell Ran-chan I'll buy her as many as she wants." Gin closed his hand around the piece of fabric from Rangiku's sash and moved away from the weak girl.

"What about Allison? Is she okay?!" Renji demanded hoping to get some form of information from the girl before her time was up.

"She said to not worry and to hurry your ass up."

Toshiro's eyes widened at Momo's word choice. Even though they weren't her words, they still didn't fit coming out of her mouth. Renji chuckled, "That's my Allison."

"What about the others?" Ichigo felt it was his job to worry about the other women that were captured.

"We're all alive and kicking, but hurry and play the game. Shiro-chan will tell you how to win but…" her words were cut off as the same black ghost-like Hollows began swallowing her whole.

"MOMO!" yelled Kira as he tried to hold onto her.

"Tell them the game, Shiro-chan," was all that was heard before she disappeared.

"What game is she talking about Toshiro?" came Ichigo's questioning voice.

"We used to pretend that the girl was stuck in a castle kidnapped by Hollows, it was my job to save her," he answered.

"So she wants you to save her from Hollows in a castle in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo replied confused.

"Las Noches" came Gins voice, "He has the girls in Las Noches."

"My thoughts exactly," replied Toshiro.

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
